Lethal Lumberjacks
Lethal Lumberjacks is the first episode of Scooby-Doo! Musical Mysteries. Premise The gang heads to Ke$ha's concert in Canada, but she's nowhere to be found, until the gang finds her in an abandoned sawmill! Plot "I can't believe we're going to see Ke$ha here in Canada she's my fashion icon!" Daphne said. "She's also a talented musician." Velma said. Fred parked. The gang got there an hour late but arrived to a rioting crowd. "What's going on?" Fred asked. "It's been an hour and Ke$ha hasn't come on stage yet!" Said an angry audience member. "Like, where could she be?" Shaggy asked. "Let's investigate!" Daphne said. The gang walked behind the stage and saw a trailer. "Ris rat Re$ha's?" Scooby wondered. "Probably, lets go check it out." Velma said, walking over to the trailer. "Sorry ma'm Ke$ha's still getting ready in there." A security guard said blocking the door to the trailer. "She's been gine for an hour, are you sure she's still in there?" Daphne asked. "An hour!?!" The security gasped opening the door. The trailer was empty and the back door was wide open. "Rhe's been ridnapped!" Scooby said. The gang looked and saw drag marks and a set of big footprints. "Gang let's follow the footprints, they'll lead us to Ke$ha." Fred said folling the footprints. The footprints lead to an old sawmill with a sign that said "Banks Logging" "Help!" a voice yelled. "Gang that came from inside!" Fred said, trying to open the door. "It's locked." "Gang look a window why don't we look through there to find a way in?" Velma said The gang peeked in the window and saw Ke$ha tied to a pole. "I don't see a way in man." Shaggy said in dismay. "Rook!" Scooby said pointing to a hole in the roof. "Jeepers, we could climb up there and get inside!" Said Daphne. The gang climbed up on the roof. "Like should we all be up here at once?" Shaggy asked. All of a sudden, the roof cracked and the gang fell through! "Zoinks!" "Jeepers!" "Jinkies!" "Rikes!" The gang hit the floor with a thump. "Who are you?" Ke$ha asked. "We're a group of mystery solvers who call themselves Mystery Inc.. I'm Velma this is Daphne, Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo." Velma said. "You solve mysteries. Well this one you can solve. A zombie lumberjack grbbed me from my trailer and tied me up here." Ke$ha said as Fred untied the ropes. "Alright we have to investigate." Velma said. "Alright I'll go with the girls to the stage and you boys stay here and investigate" Ke$ha said with a grin. (at the stage) "Jeepers, nobody is here!" Daphne said staring at the deserted stage. "Except for the zombie, look!" Velma whispered pointing at the zombie lumberjack. "What is he digging?" Ke$ha asked. "Shhhhhhhhh!" Daphne shushed, but this grabbed the zombies attention. "Ughhhhh!" It moaned chasing them. They ran back to the logging company, the zombie still in pursuit. They hid behind a tree as he ran into the sawmill. "Look it's Shaggy, Fred and Scooby! And they're at the river and the lumberjack's behind them!" Velma screamed. Fred, Shaggy amd Scooby turned around, face to face with the zombie lumberjack. "Zoinks!" Shaggy aaid as him, Fred, and Scooby leaped onto a log and flowed down the river. The zombie did the same. "Scooby, Shaggy quick ram him!" Fred shouted. They rolled their log into the zombie's and the zombie flew off into the water. He disappeared. "That was close." Ke$ha said. "Find anything?" Daphne asked. "Rup!" Scooby cheered. "We found this diary from a really long time ago, but a pagewas marked it says, 'Times were so tough I had to do it, I had to rob the bank. But i was afraid to be caught so i hid the money at these coordinates -Stealy Banks' I'll enter the coordinates into my GPS app." Fred said dialing in numbers into his phone. "Here follow me!" The gang followed Fred to the stage. "This is the place." Fred said. "Maybe thats why we saw the zombie digging for something." Daphne said. "Like, yo're right!" Shaggy said. "Ke$ha I need you to perform so we can lure the lumberjack into our trap, will you help?" Fred asked. "Of course!" Ke$ha agreed. 'Chase Scene Starts(Music:Timber)' The zombie walks out of the forest to see a huge crowd and Ke$ha performing he sees Scooby and lunges at him. Scooby runs into the forest and away from the monster. The zombie is lurking behind the stage when Shaggy and Fred stop him, dressed in security guard uniforms. He roars which scares Shaggy and the zombie runs away. Daphne and Velma start crowd surfing the zombie lumberjack who growls, but can't get down. The monster pounces on stage and then at Ke$ha. A net grabs him and he's caught! 'Music Stops' "Alright lets see who this ghoulish zombie really is!" Ke$ha said, unmasking the lumberjack zombie. "Who are you?" "The name's Robbert Banks." Robbert said. "Let me guess your granfather was the owner of the sawmill and also robbed a bank?" Velma guessed. "Yeah I discovered his diary at the mill and i hatched a plan, i planned that today i would dig up the stolen money, but the I found out Ke$ha was having a concert and i couldn't let people see me digging, so I kidnapped her and waited for everyone to leave because she wouldn't show up. Then i could dig up my granfather's stolen money. I would've been rich if it weren't for you meddling kids, your dog and superstar friend!" Said Robbert as he was dragged away by the police. "Thank you guys so much. I wouldn't have a concert without..." "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby barked. Everyone laughed and Ke$ha started singing again with Scooby and the gang dancing on stage. Writer's Note Feel free to review! Locations *Canada **Stage ***Ke$ha's Trailer **Banks Lumber **River Cast and Characters Villains *Zombie Lumberjack Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia * Home Media *Scooby-Doo! Musical Mysteries Volume 1: Groovy Ghosts Category:Scooby-Doo! Musical Mysteries Category:Catfish Co. Category:ScoobyDude34's Stuff Category:Crossovers